A Gangsters Wife
by DIGIKO12
Summary: Lucy and Natsu were childhood friends. Natsu suddenly has to leave to train to take over his fathers company. Lucy doesn't want Natsu to forget about her, so he promises that once he comes back, they'll get married.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Years! To start off 2014, I wrote a few new stories! Don't kill me! I know I have many unfinished stories, but I'm always working on them! I pull these ideas out of my ass, so please don't get mad! I write 3 at a time, so I'm trying really! I REALLY am! I get everything you guys end me, so don't hate!**

**Chapter 1- Prologue **

* * *

"I'm going away for a while, Luce." Young Natsu said to his childhood friend, who was on the verge of tears.

"B-But why?! I want you to stay!" Lucy cried and jumped into the arms of the boy before her.

"I have to go away to train. To become stronger and take over my dad's business." He said and hugged her back with equal strength.

"That'll take forever knowing you. I don't want you to go." She mumbled into his shirt and tightened her grip on him.

"L-Lucy. I'm going so I can get stronger to protect you." He said and pulled on her arms, loosening her grip a little.

"Can't you go when we're older? We're only eight."

"If I don't go now then I won't be strong enough by the time we get into high school."

"You're already strong now. Isn't that enough?" Lucy asked, now looking up at him with tear-stained eyes.

"Not if I want to be able to take that stripper down with one punch. You'll see! I'll be back in no time." Natsu laughed and gave her a wide grin.

"But what if you forget about me?" She frowned.

"Luce, I could never-" He started but was cut off my another question.

"Okay then, what if I forget you? What if I meet someone else and they protect me?" Natsu didn't like the sound of that. Lucy was his and his alone.

"Then we'll get married. That way you won't ever forget." He smiled at her.

"M-Married?! I'm too young to agree to such a thing." Lucy said and buried her face back in his shirt to hide her blush.

"What are you saying, Luce? I know for a fact that we agreed to get married, then you wouldn't forget. You'd be mine and I'd be yours. We'd never have to worry about either of us going away."

"Alright. But I'm not going to wait forever. My husband should remember that." She smiled. Natsu blushed at the term 'husband' and nodded.

"Like I said before, I'll be back in no time. I'm all fired up!"

"Can you stay until I fall asleep? All this crying made me sleepy." Lucy yawned and looked up at Natsu with half-lidded eyes.

"No problem." He said and carried her up to her room. Natsu kicked open the door gently and set her on her soft pink comforter.

"I love you, Natsu." Lucy whispered in her sleep haze and drifted off.

"Love you too."

**_~1 hour later~_**

Lucy yawned and stretched out, trying to reach out and find Natsu's warmth. When she couldn't find it, she sat up quickly and looked around the room.

"Natsu..." Tears began to flow down her cheeks. She curled up in a ball and hugged her star-shaped pillow. Something on her bedside table caught her eye. She turned away from her pillow and grabbed the small pink box.

Pulling the ribbon, she opened the small box and gasped. Inside was a golden locket with her name engraved on the front. She popped the clasp and inside was a picture of a flaming star and on the other side was Natsu. She looked back in the box and found a letter.

_'Dear Lucy, I'm sorry that Natsu had to leave so soon. We have a lot of training to do, so I don't know when you can expect Natsu to come back. He told me about your proposal, so I went out and bought this present for my new daughter. Hope to see you soon._

_Love, Igneel'_

* * *

**I'll post the next chapter in a couple days! Promise! I seriously have it done! Most likely Sunday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I came back! I don't know when I'll update again because of school. Hope you like it! I don't really have anything to say, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- You Came Back**

* * *

**_~8 years later~_**

"Happy Birthday, Lu-chan!" Levy shouted and shook me in my bed. I sat up quickly and almost punched her in the face.

"Jesus Levy-chan! I thought you were a burglar!" I sighed and stepped out of bed. "What are you doing here so early anyways?"

"Erza, Juvia, Cana, and I planned to take you out!" She cheered. "We got you an awesome outfit at Heart Kreuz!"

"Levy-chan! It's too early! And Sunday! My last day of freedom!" I whined. She shoved the bag of clothes in my arms.

"It's already 12! We're going to brunch, so get ready. Or I'll get Erza." She threatened. I froze and quickly started washing up. Erza would practically strip you and force you to wear anything.

"Just wait for me downstairs!" I said and pushed her out.

"I bet we're not even going to brunch." I sighed and pulled out the clothes they had bought me. It was a light pink tube top with the Heart Kreuz sign along the side and a pair of white shorts. I slipped them on, put on some blush and lip gloss, and ran down with my brown sandals.

"Ah, Lucy! You're ready. Happy Birthday." Erza said and hugged me with a brutal force.

"H-Hey Erza, girls." I said and she let go of me.

"Juvia wants to hurry and leave!" Juvia said and started pulling Levy out the door.

"It's just brunch. What are you all worked up about?" I asked and followed the four outside. Cana laughed and pat my back.

"You told her we were going to brunch! That's too good!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Cana!" Levy hissed. "Shut up, would ya!"

"What's going on?" I asked and sighed.

"Well, Juvia and the others were planning to take Lucy-san to the mall to find Lucy-san a boyfriend." Juvia said shyly. Of course.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys! I'm engaged!" I shouted.

"Lu-chan! That excuse isn't going to work. You're seventeen and alone." Levy shouted back.

"It's not an excuse!" I said and grabbed my locket. "This is my engagement present."

"Lucy, that's just some old locket. I don't see a ring, so we're gonna go into town and find you a boyfriend." Cana slurred and took a swig out of her flask.

"I'll go with you, but we're going to go to Fairy Tail so I can have some lunch. Just lunch." I said and started off in the direction of the diner.

"But Lucy! We only want to find you someone!" Erza said. "We all feel bad that we're so happy and you don't want to be left out."

"I'm glad that you guys care about me, but I'm not lying about being engaged. I don't need to meet anyone, so could you please lay off?" I asked as we approached the diner.

"If Lucy-san insists. As long as she doesn't go after my Gray-sama." Juvia said and glared at me.

"I'll never be interested in him." I sweat dropped. We entered Fairy Tail and immediately streamers were popped in my face.

"Happy Birthday, Lucy!" Everyone shouted. I looked around and saw my friends from school, from the bookstore I work at, and the people that worked here.

"You were supposed to come later." Mira said and crossed her arms.

"Lucy didn't want to go boy hunting. You're lucky I called ahead." Cana said.

"Let's get this party started!" Laki shouted.

"Aye!" We shouted back. I walked through the crowd and greeted all my friends. Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, and Loke were all standing at a table covered with food.

"Princess! Happy Birthday!" Loke said and kissed my hand. "You're looking beautiful."

"Hi Loke." I said and sighed.

"The cake won't be out for a while, bunny girl. You weren't supposed to be here yet." Gajeel said. Levy elbowed him in the gut and glared up at him.

"A-And Happy Birthday."

"So, why did you guys bring her early?" Gray asked, unconsciously taking off his shirt.

"Lucy-san didn't want Juvia and the others to find her a boyfriend." Juvia said sadly.

"Why look when you have me?" Loke asked and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Because I'm engaged! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" I asked and peeled him off of me.

"Oh really? What's his name?" Lisanna suddenly asked. She was standing behind me with Mira. They were both matchmakers, but I didn't trust Lisanna so much. She always sounded snarky.

"We never did ask for his name. What is it?" Erza asked. They all looked at me with much curiosity.

"Natsu Dragneel." I said simply. Their eyes widened and they looked at each other then back at me. Loke went pale and he cleared his throat.

"Sorry for making moves on you. Please excuse me." He said and walked into the crowd.

"What's up with him?" I asked. They coughed awkwardly and looked down at the table.

"I-I have no idea. Let's just eat." Jellal said.

"Okay, whatever you say...?" I grabbed a sandwich and sat down. They all seemed stiff and I was starting to worry.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked.

"I think I heard the cake timer go off! I'll be right back." Mira said and scurried off towards the kitchen.

"I'll help Mira-nee." Lisanna said and went after her.

"Anyone else going to make a dramatic exit?"

"No! It's just that we were surprised! I'm pretty sure I've heard that name before, though." Levy said and gave me an uneasy smile. The others nodded and went back to eating.

"Hey Lucy! Come break the pinata!" Kinana said and pulled me over to the large star hanging from the ceiling.

"Okay!" I said happily and followed her, momentarily forgetting about my friends weird behavior.

"Did you know that bunny girl was with Salamander?" Gajeel asked in a whisper.

"Not at all! He never mentioned her before." Gray said.

"What if Natsu finds out we were trying to set her up with other guys?!" Levy asked and sweat a little.

"Juvia thinks that Loke-san is going to be the only one in trouble." Juvia said and took a small bite of her watermelon.

"We should have believed her. Engagement is a serious commitment. I don't think she would take it lightly, and Natsu especially wouldn't." Erza said.

"Dance time!" Vijeeter shouted, dimmed the lights, turned the lasers on, and increased the music volume.

"Let's dance and forget about this." Jellal said and dragged Erza out on the dance floor. Gajeel and Gray did the same, leaving Cana with her booze.

I returned to the table with a bag of scented toiletries that came from the pinata and sat with Cana.

"Hey! You came back! Everyone left to go dance." Cana said and took a large drink out of a vodka bottle.

"That's nice." I said and continued eating the sandwich I had before.

"Hey, you know that guy I've been seeing?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, what about him? You finally gonna tell me who he is?" I asked.

"Mhmm. Bacchus." She said and I almost choked on my food.

"Y-You mean that bartender that works at night?!"

"Yeah. He's really hot, right? And he's always drunk, but knows-" Cana was cut off by a man in a black suit and sunglasses who walked up to us.

"Are you Ms. Heartfilia?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I have come to take you to your birthday surprise." He said.

"Okay, cool! See you later, Cana." I waved to her as the man led me outside to a black stretch limo.

"This is so awesome!"

"Please get in, ma'am. We have a short drive to take and we'll arrive in no time." He said and opened the door. I hopped in and he closed it behind me, starting in the direction we came from.

"Who planned this?" I asked through the window that separated us.

"Classified." He said and I pouted.

"Can you tell me where we're going then?"

"Home." He said as we passed Strawberry Street.

"B-But my apartments' back there." I said, now slightly shaking.

"Please put on the blindfold next to you." He said and soon stopped the car. I nodded slowly and tied it around my head.

_**~Back at the party~**_

Cana was still at the table, laughing and drinking Scotch. Mira and Lisanna came out of the kitchen with a large birthday cake that read 'Happy Birthday Lucy'.

"Lucy! Time to blow out the candles!" Mira shouted. Everyone went silent and looked around for the blonde.

"She's gone." Cana said.

"What do you mean by gone?" Erza asked and walked up to her.

"Some guy in a black suit came over and said that he was taking her to some birthday surprise." She said.

"Anyone know anything about this?" Erza shouted over the crowd.

"She'll be back soon. Don't worry about it." Bixlow said.

"What do you know?" Gajeel asked and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Geez! Lay off, metal face! I was just gonna say the boss wanted to see her. Wakaba took her and said he'd be back soon."

"Oh, really? Guess I didn't recognize him." Cana shrugged.

_**~Back to Lucy~**_

The man led me through a building that seemed to go on forever. He walked me up a flight of stairs and I heard a door creak open. We walked in and he stopped.

"Just wait in here." He said and closed the door. I pulled off the blindfold and looked around the room. There was a large desk, a couch against the wall, and a lit fire place. It seemed like a pretty shady room and had a sort of deathly intimidating feeling. The curtains were shut and the only light came from the fireplace. I heard heavy footsteps and the door suddenly swung open.

"Wha-" In the doorway, was a tall, pink-haired male in a suit trying to catch his breath. Pink hair? No way!

"N-Natsu...?" I asked as my eyes widened. He ran towards me and engulfed me in a gigantic hug.

"Lucy..." He mumbled into my hair and buried himself into the crook of my neck.

"You came back." I whispered and hugged him back. I cried onto his shoulder and we stayed in that position for a while.

"Sorry I took so long, Luce." Natsu said and pulled back to look me in the eye as I wiped my tears away.

"I'm just glad you came back." I smiled.

"Happy Birthday." He grinned. Before I could answer, his lips were on mine in a sweet and passionate kiss. I was surprised at first, but melted into it. Natsu's lips felt warm and soft against mine and made me feel relaxed.

Natsu pulled me against him harder, intensifying the kiss. I wrapped my arms around my neck and felt him bite my lip. I responded and opened my mouth, letting our tongues clash together in a fight for dominance. I felt the sudden need for air and pulled away.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." Natsu panted.

"8 years?" I laughed. Natsu glared at me and flicked my nose.

"Better watch your mouth, Mrs. Dragneel."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Dragon Slayer, Reunion, and Memory Days are next on my list!**

**And for Dragon Slayer Lucy Heartfilia, I promise a kiss X3**


End file.
